Millefeui Live ~Cry, cry~
⌘ Información General ⌘ * Idol: Millefeui Lovelace * Coord: Love Devi Trunk Coord * Cyalume Coord: Holic Trick M Cyalume Coord * Canción: Cry Baby * Objeto: Kirara, Idol Aura' ⌘ Live ⌘ You seem to replace Your brain with your heart You take things so hard And then you fall apart You try to explain But before you can start Those cry baby tears Come out of the dark Someone's turning the handle *Aparece su aura* To that faucet in your eyes You're pouring out Where everyone can see Your heart's too big for your body It's why you won't fit inside You're pouring out Where everyone can see *Su kirara comienza a brillar* They call you cry baby, cry baby But you don't fucking care Cry baby, cry baby So you laugh through your tears Cry baby, cry baby 'Cause you don't fucking care Tears fall to the ground We'll just let them drop We'll just let them drop Cry baby, cry baby You're all on your own and You lost all your friends You told yourself that It's not you, it's them You're one of a kind And no one understands But those cry baby tears Keep coming back again Someone's turning the handle To that faucet in your eyes You're pouring out Where everyone can see Your heart's too big for your body It's where your feelings hide You're pouring out Where everyone can see ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!!' Millefeui aparece en medio de una habitación oscura, iluminada por un reflector, sentada en el suelo mientras es rodeada por distintas siluetas de colores que la señalan. A su alrededor aparecen imágenes de su vida como si fuesen una cinta de película, deteniéndose en la cámara la imagen de una bufanda verde, que posteriormente se quema como si la cinta estuviera dañada. La ultima imagen es Millefeui llorando, pero riendo al mismo tiempo mientras se abraza a si misma. From the past to the future; Forever Cry Baby They call you cry baby, cry baby But you don't fucking care Cry baby, cry baby So you laugh through your tears Cry baby, cry baby 'Cause you don't fucking care Tears fall to the ground You just let them drop Cry baby, cry baby We'll just let them drop ---- CYALUME TIME!!!! Cry baby, cry baby We'll just let them drop I look at you and I see myself And I know you better Than anyone else And I have the same faucet in my eyes So your tears are mine *El kirara brilla con más intensidad* They call me cry baby, cry baby But I don't fucking care Cry baby, cry baby I laugh through my tears Cry baby, cry baby 'Cause I don't fucking care Tears fall to the ground I just let them drop Cry baby, cry baby I just let them drop Cry baby, cry baby You just let them drop They call you cry baby, cry baby I just let them drop Cry baby, cry baby We'll just let them drop Categoría:Live Categoría:TICK1 Categoría:MillefeuiLive Categoría:CandySweetty